Clipclop
by MS-Manuscript
Summary: His first day at the ELE is not what he expected.


I do not own Dr. Horrible.

* * *

Billy pulled his smock out of his gym bag, feeling slightly sick. It was his first day, his first meeting with the Evil League of Evil. He was finally going to meet his role model. The villain of villains, his fourteen year old dream; Bad Horse. Billy knew this would be good. He was nervous, something he was now berating himself for. He couldn't be nervous, he was a bad-guy. No, not a bad guy, yes! Yes a bad guy! He had killed a person, he felt nothing anymore…

Way too much going through his head right then, way too many changes in one instance. Billy sat heavily on the itty-bitty bench in the restroom, eyes closing as he tried to calm himself down. He had made a pact with himself, he had told himself he'd change. He had nothing now. He had wanted everything, and had lost it all instead.

He had gotten the letter right after Penny's quick and tiny funeral. There were about five people there, all from the shelters she worked at. Billy was there, in his civilian clothes. It was small, not much happened. When he got back to the apartment, he sat in front of the computer and found a slightly damp letter. Moist had picked up his mail and had probably gone out to find a date for the night. Billy read it. Then he turned on his blog, and watched himself in his camera for a while.

This morning, he set his alarm to wake him at three. He was out of the house by four. He was waiting for his ten a.m. appointment by five. The Cowboy chorus came to unlock the door, finding him waiting outside. They let him in, showing him to where the room would be when it was his turn, then the bathroom for him to change. He was to sit in the lobby until nine thirty. He got to talking to them, interested in finding out about Bad Horse.

It had started a few years ago. Billy, well on his way to being a villain since he was in high-school, had been working in his room when the television that he had turned off fifteen minutes ago switched back on.

The world had seen the E.L.E. symbol for the first time that night in a world-wide broadcast. A distorted voice came on, reminding Billy of the horribly done "deep-throats" on the history channel. It had been Bad Horse. From that day the world knew fear from the largest crime-syndicate in history. And oddly enough, no one knew what to look for.

Bad Horse had never shown his face. They had all heard his horrifying whinny, they had all seen the destruction and fear he caused. But none save the elite members of the Evil League of Evil had ever lain eyes on the leader. So here they were, the three henchmen to the most powerful being on the planet that could tell him anything and everything.

But, they had never seen him either. For being his henchmen, they had only ever spoken to Bad Horse through an intercom, and sent his messages that he wrote to them. They had never seen who they worked for. It was all very mysterious, and it gave Billy quite a bit to think about.

The time rolled along nicely, talking to the three union members as though they were old friends. He might have decided not to feel anything anymore, but that didn't mean he had to be mean to people he was going to be working with. He knew that with Moist; the man was his friend. True, he didn't know much about him over the last few years as the two grew apart with Billy's need to be in the League. But they were still good to each other.

Pulling on his gloves, Billy set his goggles on his head, and opened the door.

"Come in Doctor." Billy took in each member in turn. Fury Leika, Fake Thomas Jefferson, Professor Normal, Snake Bite, Tie-Die, Dead Bowie! They were all here, the League of Leagues! He was amazed that he was going to meet these people, work with them… and at the head of the table was-

"Moist?!"

"Hello Billy. Take a seat, we have a lot to talk about."

"B-b-bu-… _you're _Bad Horse?!"

"Yes Doc. Now sit down." Doing as he was told, Doctor Horrible pulled his goggles down. He was Dr. Horrible now…

But _wow_ did he and Moist have a LOT to catch up on!


End file.
